Am I The King?
by babykyumins
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun menghidupi kehidupan yang cukup normal sampai suatu hari ia terjatuh dan terhisap ke dalam toilet lalu tiba-tiba ia berada di planet asing. Terlebih lagi ia adalah raja di salah satu negara di planet aneh ini! Aneh? Yes. Remake. And of course, KyuMin!/YAOI/DLDR!


Am I The King?

.

.

.

Character(s): KyuMin and Others.

Rate: T

Length: Chaptered.

Warning: YAOI :: Shounen Ai :: Little Hurt :: AU :: Bad EYD :: TYPO(S).

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maoh! Remake and Kyu is always for Min~

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Flashback**

_"Di kotaku, kalau untuk nama yang bagus itu "Kyuhyun"."_

_Seorang yeoja yang tengah hamil 9 bulan itu mengelus perutnya pelan. "Cho.. Kyuhyun?"_

_"Itu nama yang bagus." Namja yang mengusulkan sebuah nama tadi tersenyum._

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**Present Time**

Aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah dengan langkah tenang, namun saat aku melintas melewati taman aku melihat Shim Changmin yang aku kenal saat Junior Highschool, tengah jadi korban pem-bullyan lagi di taman itu, ck, dia melihat ke arahku dan seharusnya aku berpura-pura tidak melihat kesana. Aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kalian semua," aku dengan nada malas berkata demikian kepada mereka, "Perbuatan yang kalian lakukan itu tidak baik kau tahu?"

Mereka yang sedang mengelilingi Changmin itu menoleh ke arahku. "Huh? Kau Cho Kyuhyun bukan?"

Changmin yang tadinya tengah di kelilingi ketiga _namja _yang membullynya tadi langsung berlari meninggalkanku di sana sendirian dengan mereka. Aku meneguk ludahku— gugup karena di khianati oleh Changmin yang sudah melarikan diri sendirian. Lalu ketiga _namja _yang tadinya hanya diam langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan mengelilingiku, akupun memundurkan badanku hingga membentur tembok.

"Hey, itu salahmu bukan Cho Kyuhyun? Sekarang apa yang bisa kau katakan?" geram salah satu _namja _tersebut dan menendang perutku. "Ugh!"

"Lagipula kenapa kau harus menolongnya huh?"

"Sepertinya kau harus menggantikan dirinya."

Lalu salah satu _namja _itu mengambil dompetku dan mengeluarkan uangku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Payah, seharusnya 20.000 won bukan 2000 won." Dan _namja _yang tadi menendang perutku dan mengambil uangku, menyeretku dengan paksa.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Selamat datang di tempat rahasia."

"Huh!? Ini toilet _yeoja_!" teriakku namun di abaikan oleh kedua _namja _tersebut dan membuka salah satu bilik toiletnya.

'_Ti-tidak mungkin! Ini seperti kasus pembullyan 10 tahun yang lalu! Mereka tidak akan memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam lubang toilet itu bukan!?' _batinku panik saat mereka memaksakan badanku berlutut dan menghadap toilet itu.

"Aku seharusnya bilang untuk masa depanmu."

"Dan apabila kau menggangu kami lagi lain kali, kami akan membunuhmu."

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku, "Lepaskan!" namun tenaga mereka lebih kuat daripada tenagaku, dan kepalaku semakin dekat ke arah toilet itu, aku menutup mataku dengan erat.

**SPLASH**

'_Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan toilet ini! Aku seperti di hisap! Apakah aku orang… orang pertama yang terhisap ke dalam toilet!?'_

"_Appa." Sebuah suara anak kecil menggema di telingaku, "Kenapa kita selalu menaiki ini kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?"_

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya Kyuhyun?"_

'_Ah… ya, sensasi ini seperti aku sedang menaiki sebuah wahana permainan saat aku kecil.'_

"_Tidak! Aku malah menyukai permainan ini!"_

"_Baguslah, kalau begitu ayo naik permainan ini lagi saat kalian berdua telah dewasa, ok?"_

'_Sensasi ini seperti sedang di regangkan dan menyusut di antara bintang-bintang sambil terus menerus di bungkus.'_

.

.

.

.

"Dimana?" aku terbangun dan memperhatikan ke sekelilingku hanya ada hamparan rumput hijau dan gunung-gunung yang mengelilinginya. "Ada apa dengan pemandangan ini?"

'_Apa mereka melemparku sangat jauh sehingga aku ada di sini? Yuck, aku kebasahan dan ini air toilet?'_

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku dan mendongak ke atas, melihat seorang _yeoja _yang tengah berdiri diam dengan membawa sebuah keranjang. _'Seperti sedang syuting saja.' _Batinku saat melihat pakaiannya.

"Ah, waktu yang pas! Permisi _agasshi_," ucapku dan sepertinya ia terkejut, aku mencoba tersenyum— awkward, "Dimana in—"

"YTGD%DSGFKYT!" _Agasshi_ itu langsung berteriak ketakutan saat memperhatikanku.

"H—hey, maafkan aku kalau aku menakutimu!" aku melihat ke sekeliling, kenapa semua penduduk desa disini memakai kostum?

"%$SAHGKJ!"

"BBGSHAS&!"

"Sebenarnya aku dimana? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa kalian, oh aku mengerti ini semacam theme pa—." sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan perkataanku semua orang disana tiba-tiba melempariku dengan batu dan aku hanya bisa melindungi kepalaku dari hantaman batu-batu itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Kenapa kalian melempariku!? Aww!"

"HFSJAG%$SAJHDA!"

Semua penduduk desa yang tadi melempariku dengan batu tiba-tiba berhenti saat seorang _namja _yang menunggangi kuda muncul dan semua penduduk desa itu menghela nafas lega, membuatku semakin bingung.

"… _Gumawo_, karena telah menenangkan mereka semua." Ucapku dengan nada lega, ia hanya memperhatikanku lalu turun dari kudanya, menghampiriku dan mengusap kepalaku.

**RING**

Bunyi itu membuatku langsung menutup kedua telingaku, "Telingaku!"

"Bagaimana?" tanya _namja _yang berambut pirang itu, "Apakah kau sudah mengerti bahasaku?" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

"Whoa, bahasa korea?" sahutku kagum dengan _namja _itu, "Err… Per… misi… Ini… ada di… mana?"

"Apa ini? Kau terlihat cerdas tapi berbanding terbalik dengan itu ternyata _jeonha _hanya orang yang tolol."

"Tolol!? Beraninya kau mengatakan itu kepadaku! Tolol? Kenapa tolol!?" geramku tidak terima saat di sebut tolol oleh orang yang sama sekali tidakku kenal, aku pun mencoba berdiri. "Walaupun aku harus masuk public school dan nilai yang rata-rata." Gumamku pelan sambil membersihkan celanaku.

"_Agma_ berdiri!"

"Kita akan mati!"

"Rambutnya dan kedua matanya berwarna hitam, dia bahkan punya karunia di kepalanya."

"Hati-hati! Walaupun ia terlihat lemah, _Agma _bisa menyebutkan mantra!"

—Dan sahutan-sahutan yang lainnya membaur jadi satu.

'_Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' _aku hanya berdiri terdiam di sana sementara penduduk di sana sibuk membicarakanku.

"Sir Vincent!" _Agasshi _yang tadinya pertama kali aku temui di sini berlari mendekati _namja _yang di panggil 'Vincent' itu. "Tolong musnahkan _Agma_ itu!" pintanya dengan nada yang bergetar— ketakutan.

"Semuanya harap tenang, dia belum memahami situasi ini." Sahut Vincent dengan tenang, "Kalau kita mencegahnya mungkin—" sebelum Vincent selesai mengatakan ucapannya, kudengar ada suara orang yang menaiki kuda menuju kemari dengan memanggil namaku.

"Kyuhyun!" panggilnya lagi dan memberhentikan kudanya paksa dan turun secepatnya dari kuda itu, "Jauhi Kyuhyun, Vincent!"

Seorang _namja _yang tinggi dan mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat terang begitupun dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu menyerang Vincent.

Vincent yang sepertinya sudah siaga terhadap _namja _itu menghindar dan mengeluarkan pedangnya saat _namja _itu hendak menyerangnya lagi.

**CLANG**

Suara pedang yang saling beradu terdengar keras.

"Kenapa kau datang dekat perbatasan di sini!?"

"Pahlawan yang pengecut!" Vincent berucap saat pedangnya hampir mengenai _namja _tu. "Kau tidak pernah berubah Sir Tan!" namun sebelum pedang Vincent mengenai _namja _itu ia berhasil menghindar.

"Jaga _jeonha_!" _Namja _yang berambut coklat terang itu berteriak seperti memanggil sesuatu dan tak lama ada suara sesuatu yang terbang di atasku dan sepasang tangan memegang bahuku— dan badanku terangkat melayang di udara.

"Eh!?" aku terkejut karena badanku telah melayang— akupun mendongak ke atas memperhatikan kerangka yang mengangkatku ini, ia menatapku balik membuatku bergeridik.

_'Lebih baik jangan melihat ke tengkorak ini'_ batinku seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke Vincent dan _namja _itu kembali.

"Kau melatih mereka dengan baik, menggunakan kerangka ras burung untuk mengangkat orang." Ucap Vincent saat melihatku yang terangkat oleh kerangka manusia namun memiliki sayap ini yang mereka sebut kerangka ras burung? Hah membuatku semakin bingung saja tentang dimana aku berada ini.

"Mereka setia pada kami dan mereka tidak pernah kehilangan diri mereka untuk dendam pribadi."

"Huh, kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu, Sir Tan?" Dan saat Vincent berucap, _namja _itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke Vincent yang berhasil menghindar dengan gesit namun dia kalah cepat dan jubahnya robek karena serangan _namja i_tu.

"Grr, untukmu menggunakan bakatmu untuk mereka, tidakkah kau berpikir itu menjadi sia-sia?"

_Namja _itu menyimpan pedangnya, dan sedikit menjauh dari Vincent. "Sebaliknya Vincent, tidak sepertimu, aku tidak fokus untuk hidup sendiri." _Namja _itu berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Gagha_!" Panggil seorang prajurit yang baru datang dari arah yang sebelumnya _namja _yang berambut coklat terang itu datang.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku kekurangan jumlah." Vincent menaiki kudanya kembali dan mulai berjalan menjauhi _namja _itu dan prajuritnya, Vincent menoleh kebelakang. "Aku harap kita bertemu lagi, Sir Tan!" dan Vincent menendang bagian samping kudanya sedikit keras yang membuat kuda itu berlari cepat.

"Tunggu!" teriak salah satu prajurit ke Vincent namun _namja _yang berambut coklat terang itu menaikkan tangannya.

"Jangan, itu terlalu berbahaya." Cegah _namja _itu kepada prajuritnya yang hendak mengejar Vincent yang telah pergi. "Dan yang lebih penting—" _Namja _itu berbalik menghadapku yang masih terangkat dari tanah, "Mengawal _jeonha _untuk keselamatannya."

"Sir!" sahut para prajurit itu kepada _namja _yang berambut coklat terang itu.

"Mari kita lihat model ." ucapku sambil memasang wajah malas, "Sisi mana yang mengambil aku? Baik atau jahat?"

'_Ini menyangkutku bahwa dia mungkin menyebutku sebagai jeonha_.'

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah mereka akan menurunkanku dari atas sini…"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Halloooo, saya kembali dengan membawakan fic bertema kerajaan dan fic ini akan banyak character yang muncul tapi untuk chap 1 hanya beberapa saja yang muncul #yaiyalah #plak

**Buat yang ga tau artinya:**

Karena ini bertema kerajaan saya memakai bahasa korea untuk beberapa hal :D

**Jeonha: **Yang Mulia atau Tuanku.

**Gagha: **Yang Mulia (tapi kekuasaannya masih di bawah **Jeonha**)

**Agma: **Demon (Iblis)

_Kerangka ras burung_: Mereka kerangka manusia(tengkorak) tapi memiliki sayap seperti kelelawar yang membuat mereka bisa terbang dan mereka hanya bisa mematuhi perintah dari tiiiiittt #plak

Dan buat kak nana dan kak icha, maaf kalau ini mengecewain ya ffnya /.\

.

.

Okay, Mind To **RCL **please? ^^


End file.
